


The Time After

by TheGhostCalamity



Series: Sluggy Series [18]
Category: Inanimate Insanity (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:16:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21944230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGhostCalamity/pseuds/TheGhostCalamity
Summary: Fan's life after he got eliminated.
Series: Sluggy Series [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543084
Kudos: 2





	The Time After

Fan was very upset that he got eliminated for not gettjng a jewel. He didn't finish talking to Test Tube since Mephone pushed him into the rejection portal. He was sad to have his egg taken away from him as well. He lived in Hotel OJ and shared a room with. Paintbrush. 

He went to go eat breakfast with the rest of the eliminated contestants and was happy to see them again.


End file.
